The invention relates to aprons and more particularly to household aprons with changeable front covers. Separable garments of the apron type are presently rather crude and awkward to handle as exemplified by Berman U.S. Pat. No. (2,129,486) issued Sept. 6, 1938 and Clifford U.S. Pat. No. (1,037,206) issued Sept. 3, 1912. A workers' garment such as that shown by Ehrich (U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,685) issued Aug. 12, 1938, while called an apron, is really a pocket for carrying tools and nails.
Houseworkers spend much of the time changing tasks or leaving the house for varied errands or events. Cover-ups of various types are utilized to protect a basic garment. However, the same coverup is not deemed suitable for all occasions. Tying and untying the straps behind the wearer can be cumbersome, particularly if there is an affliction such as arthritis. The present invention therefore provides an apron assembly in which a harness may be secured over a basic garment and remain there through subsequent changes of a front cover, with a consequent saving of time and effort for the wearer, without interfering with the ability of the wearer to adapt apparel to varying situations.